Burden
by SakuraStar12
Summary: Kenpachi yells at Yachiru and causes her to runaway thinking she is a burden, so who is there to help, none other than Kukaku. Cute little family type fanfic. Please review and enjoy


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach Its sad I know lol**

 **Burden?**

Captain Kenpachi Zaraki is sitting in his office contemplating wheather to burn the mountain of paperwork or not. He sighed knowing that the old man would scold him again for not doing it. Not long after he started his dreaded paper work, Yachiru slams the door open, hurries in and jumps onto Kenpachi's desk causing all the papers to fly everywhere onto the floor.

"Kenny let's play" Yachiru says while grining.

"I ain't got time to play right now Chiru, go play with someone else" Kenpachi answered trying to stay calm but is close to snapping.

"But Kenny I want to play with you" Yachiru whined causing Kenpachi to snap.

"I ain't got time to play so get lost you annoying little brat" Kenpachi yelled releasing some of his reistu in his anger.

Yachiru stared wide eyed at Kenpachi before slowly and silently climbing down off the desk and leaving the room quietly shutting the door on her way out. Kenpachi sat down feeling bad for yelling at Yachiru, but decided to get the paperwork finished first and then later make it up to her.

 _ **3 hours later**_

Kenpachi signed in relief at finally finishing his paperwork after three long terrible hours. Kenpachi rose from his sit, stretching his muscles and making them give a satisfing crack. He then left his office to go find Yachiru and say his is sorry in his own way meaning taking her to get candy.

Kenpachi searched all through the seireitei but had no luck finding his hyper candy addicted lieutenant. Kenpachi asked, ok more like growled, everyone he came across if they had seen her but no one has seen her for hours including Ikkaku and Yumichika who decided to help look. After an two hours of searching a brown haired shinigami from squad five ran up to hin.

"Captain Zaraki I heard you were looking for your lieutenant so I wanted to inform you I saw her leave through the seireitei gates looking really upset and-" before the guy could finish Kenpachi growled and took off for the gate, his only thought being that he had to hurry before he lost her for good.

"Wait captain Zaraki!" the guy yelled worry in his voice. Kenpachi came to a sudden halt, turned around and glared at the one resposible for delaying him.

"WHAT!" Kenpachi growled out menacing.

"Before she left I asked her why she looked so depressed and her exact words were "I'm a burden to Kenny" I hope this helps sir" the guy said the last part to Kenpachi's retreating form.

 _ **With Yachiru**_

Yachiru is walking aimlessly staring at the ground as tears blurred her vision and sled down her face silently. Since she wan't watching where she is going she didn't see the body in front of her until she walked into it and fell on her butt with an oof.

"Oi watch were you're goin' brat" a female voice said angerily before noticing the little girl is crying.

"Don't cry kid accidents happen ok?" the woman said uncomfortable while kneeling down in front of the kid.

Yachiru looked up to see a tall woman with wild long hair wrapped in white, wearing a very low riding heart shaped sleeveless top and a long skirt with slits on the sides. Yachiru also notice that the woman had a wooden right arm.

"What's wrong kid ye can't be cryin just cuz ye fell, now spill before I decide to leave ya" the woman said trying to get Yachiru to calm down.

"I'm a burden to Kenny" she said crying even harder. Before the woman could respond Yachiru's stomach growled causing Yachiru to stop crying and to blush cutely.

"Ok kid let's go to my place for some food and then we'll talk, sound good?" the woman said standing up and reaching her hand out to Yachiru. Yachiru nodded her and grabbed the offered hand and let the woman pull her up and lead her to her home.

"By the way my name's Kukaku Shiba"

"My name is Yachiru Kusajishi"

When they arrived at Kukaku's place, Yachiru ended up staring at it in aww at how large it looked especially with the two large stone arms on either side of the house.

After Yachiru got finished staring at the house, they entered and headed to the main room to eat. They sat down at a table and Kukaku's two servants, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko (watch episodes 24 and 25 cause I don't feel like describing them), made them each a steaming bowl of ramen. Yachiru happily ate her dinner forgetting all her troubles. While they ate, Kukaku decided to get answers out of Yachiru.

"So who is this Kenny ya talked about earliar? Can ya describe him for me?" Kukaku asked knowing she would need to know who to look for later.

"Well he is very tall with spiky hair and bells attached at the end of each spike. He wears and eye patch over his right eye and thats so he doesn't kill his enemies too quickly cause thats no fun and he also has a scar over his left eye. Kenny is captain of squad 11, the best squad ever and i'm not just saying that cuz it's my squad. Kenny also loves to fight, he is the strongest in all the world no one can beat him except for Ichi. And best of all Kenny takes care of me," Yachiru said smiling in proud, fondness of her father figure but there is also sadness in her voice, "but i'm a burden to Kenny so I ran away."

"Buck up kid no use cryin, instead how about I show you why i'm called the fireworks expert" Kukaku said trying to cheer Yachiru up.

"Yay I love fireworks!" Yachiru cheered jumping up and down, making Kukaku laugh. Kukaku spent an hour entertaining Yachiru until she fell asleep.

Kukaku had Koganehiko put Yachiru in Kukaku's bed and tuck her in before she left to go find this 'Kenny' person.

Kukaku headed towards the spot where she bumped into Yachiru and start her search from there.

As she is walking she heard a man's voice yelling "Yachiru where are ya?" Kukaku followed the voice to see a tall man who fit Yachiru's describtion of Kenny.

"Oi dumbass are ye Kenny?" Kukaku called out to the man making him turn around and glare at her. Kukaku was stunned silent for she didn't expect to find him sexy as she did, but she pushed those thoughts away until later.

"I found yer brat" Kukaku said grining darkly.

"Ye found Yachiru?" he asked untrusting.

"Yep, follow me and i'll take ya to her but be quiet she's sleeping " Kukaku said turing around and heading to her home knowing he would follow, which he did.

"My name is Kukaku Shiba" Kukaku started, "what is yer name or should I just keep calling ya Kenny?"

"My name is Kenpachi Zaraki and only the brat is allowed to call me Kenny" was his unhappy response. He doesn't like nor trust this woman who claims to have his Yachiru.

"So ya want to tell me why the kid thinks she's a burden to ya?" Kukaku asked wanting answers.

"None of yer damn business" was Kenpachi's growled reply.

"It was made my business when I found the kid alone, crying her eyes out and I did care for her so yea start talkin" Kukaku replied angry at his reply.

"Fine I lost my temper and yelled at her, ya happy now?"Kenpachi replied angry not at her but at himself for causing so much pain for his little girl.

"That's it? Please I lose my temper all the time with my little brother. All you have to do is tell her how you feel and she'll get over it in a snap. She's still young so it will work, my brother is another case so I just beat the sense into him for making me mad and to toughen him up" Kukaku explained grining at her memories. Kenpachi nodded his head in understanding.

When they arrived at Kukaku's place, she lead him to her bedroom where Yachiru is sleeping.

"I'll leave ya alone with her" Kukaku said before going to get some sake cause after all this she needed a drink.

Kenpachi sat down next to Yachiru's sleeping body to wait for her to wake up. He noticed that she looked sad and cold, so he took off his captain haori, wrapped her up and held her in his arms just like he used to during their travels before joining the seireiti and getting nice warm beds and a roof over their heads.

He heard her mumble "don't leave me Kenny" in her sleep. He kissed her head softly and whispered "don't worry Yachiru i'll never leave ya." This caused her to smile in her sleep and snuggle into Kenpachi's arms.

In the morning Yachiru woke up happy after having a wonderful dream about sleeping in Kenny's arms just like she used to do a long time ago. She looked up and relized her dream wasn't a dream after all.

"Kenny?" Yachiru asked softly unsure and confused.

"Morn' Yachiru" Kenpachi said grining kindly, this grin is only for Yachiru. After a minute or two his face got serious.

"So what's this I hear ya think yer a burden to me cuz thats just a bunch of bull shit. If yer a burden I would have left ye in the forest a long time ago. Now let's go home" Kenpachi said causing Yachiru to smile real big and wrap her little arms around his neck. Kenpachi stood up, put his haori back on and placed Yachiru on his left shoulder.

They walked into the main room to see Kukaku reclining on a bunch of pillows with a bottle of sake in her left hand.

"Ye worked it out I see" Kukaku stated with a pleased grin.

"Yea thank you" Kenpachi replied uncomfortable to say it but he felt he had to do it after all she has done for them.

"Thanks Ku-chan!" Yachiru had no problem saying it so cheerfully and happily now that she had her Kenny back in her life. With that the pair left leaving Kukaku grining while still reclining on her pillows.

"Why the hell did I just see two shinigami leave here!" Ganju burst in and said accusingly. Big mistake he just ruined Kukaku's good mood and it ended up with Ganju getting a fist to he face.

 **THE END**

 _ **Sakurastar12: There wasn't enough stories with Kenpachi and Kukaku together so I have decided to make a bunch of them. This is the first of my Kukaku X Kenpachi stories. Please review.**_


End file.
